


Grandpa Dom

by crookedneighbour



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Play, Chronic Pain, Crack Treated Seriously, Grandpappy Dom, Grandparents & Grandchildren, I've Become A Mockery Of Myself, Incest, M/M, Werther's Orginals, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sit on grandpa's lap and you can have a Werther's Original</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa Dom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I'm serious or kidding.

Even within his own chambers there was seldom peace. Kylo knew how he had certainly tried-- struggled-- to find even the briefest moments of solitude. The force was in all things, omnipresent and stifling. Some days it was merely a dull ache and other days it was sharp and constant, tearing at his muscles and temples. On his good days it fueled him, he let the pain roll through him and lash out onto others. He became a vessel. He was raw lightning (that's what the Supreme Leader had told him it was after all, simply the power of the dark side rendered crackling and material). There were other times though, those were his loneliest moments. There was no room for failure, no kindness waiting for him, no understanding. The Supreme Leader had shown him the pain of failure rather literally. All he had then was grandfather.

His room was a shrine to him. He'd forgiven possessions like his uncle had suggested, but instead of the mindless aestheticism of the Jedi, he surrounded himself with relics. He could feel the dark side in Vader's possessions. It turned the battle within him down to a more passive state. In these times the visitations happened. 

Sometimes he took the shape of Vader, old and gnarled, and other times he appeared as Anakin, young and wild eyed, but he was never without the smell. Burned flesh. 

Vader and Anakin alike knew what it meant to struggle. Grandfather had been racked by the same pains, the looming pull of the light side, hovering over him; it was like staring into the sun. Grandfather made sure he wouldn't fail.

Exhausted, Kylo knelt before the charred helmet, his own mask held at his side. He wanted the pain to stop. He was weak. He knew what trouble droids could be, Grandfather knew as well. It had been R2D2 and C3P0 that had been the start of it for him. He had torn apart the controls to mask his own shame and fear. 

"I need you," he murmured. His eyes burned. Anger and humiliation made him cry alike. "I'm so close to our mission, to our purpose, and I won't let this happen again." 

He wanted to say it was unfair, grandfather would know he felt it, but bringing the words to his mouth made them feel childish and pathetic. 

"Please.... Grandfather."

The back of his head ached, and he sensed a pulse of power in the room. He felt his grandfather behind him. He felt Anakin's plight, his own fear for his coming children, his heartache and rage. It was overpowering, but it was something other than his own insipid agony so he let it consume him. Uneven scarred hands run through his hair and down the side of his face. His mind stilled. Perhaps to be a childish was what he needed. He had never been one after all. There was no hiding the urge from Grandfather anyway.

"There now," Anakin hummed. His presence was calming and strong, and his touch was as real as anything Kylo had felt before. On his knees it was easy to fall back into him. 

There below his grandfather's mask that day the pain did not leave, but as he looked up into the mangled remains it became a sort of need instead. He knew better than to look before he was told, but he longed to see his face, to be touched by him. To be held by someone that understood. 

"Come with me, Ben."

That name made his stomach twist. Grandfather was testing him. Kylo shook his head.

"That's not my name, grandfather," he whispered. He had not meant to start crying.

"Good boy."

Anakin's voice hissed in both his ears, taking on the low rasp of his future respirator. His hands fluttered further down Kylo's neck. He breathed in time with the hiss of Vader's own. It was to submit like this. He didn't have nice things.

"Your strife has not gone unknown to me," Vader continued. "Rise and return with me."

Kylo obeyed. His knees were weak from kneeling. When he turned it was Anakin again, sitting on the edge of his bed and clad in his dark robes with reddened eyes.

"I know your heart, Kylo." 

Anakin's mouth did not move, but the room reverberated with his voice. Kylo collapsed onto him. It was rare for him to feel small. He let himself close his eyes. Nails traced over his scalp, tousling his dark hair.

He tasted something sweet. Vader could make him feel anything, experience anything, and this was to what he had expected. His stomach flushed. He liked the surprise of it. Hints of salt were there too. Even as he knew he lay alone in his room it felt as if something hard were in his mouth, and after lolling the thing around a bit he swallowed.

He had done well. His purpose was still there, and grandfather knew that. He was good.

The tears stopped, and he placed a thankful kiss on Anakin's thigh.

"I'll never forget my place," Kylo said. "My place is here with you. The dark side."


End file.
